


叫你们在SDCC上浪！

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 来源于SDCC上双Chris互动的脑洞。正好这次吧唧和洛基都没有去呢。大盾和锤子在SDCC上玩的辣么high，家里的两只当然不会给好脸色看。要你们去SDCC玩不带我们！ x
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	叫你们在SDCC上浪！

Bucky坐在电脑前，身子挺得笔直，他右手紧紧地扣住怀里的美队熊，左手用力攥成拳头在粗糙的桌上摩挲。他看起来就像是一个随时会爆炸的火药桶，铁胳膊似乎时刻准备着砸向电脑屏幕或者将桌子直接劈开。电脑上正放着今年SDCC的视频，Steve和Thor玩得特别high，你摸我一下，我弄你一下，有时动作还出奇的一致。Bucky默默地盯着电脑里的他们，目光凶狠得可以刺穿屏幕。

“哟，渺小的蝼蚁。”Loki傲慢的声音非常不合时宜地在他耳边炸开，“看他们玩得开心超不爽吧！哼，你们人类就是这么弱。你看，我一个人在家也过得挺好…..”“……..”Bucky知道Loki又开始话唠了，他不想理他，继续保持沉默。“嘁，不就是一群蝼蚁聚在一起么，有什么好羡慕的！我说——”Loki坏笑着搭上Bucky的肩，“你现在一定很失落吧，你们这些蝼蚁都一个样——也许你稍微好一点，你是个会打架的蝼蚁……要不要给你家美国队长一个教训？说不定下次你们俩就能一起去了哦。”Bucky皱了皱眉，他确实对Steve的做法不爽。虽然知道Steve和Thor是非常好的朋友，他们这么做其实没什么，不过是玩在兴头上而已，但是Bucky不知为何就是不开心，非常的…..不开心。让他更不开心的是，这一切都被Loki发现了，而这家伙正在以此调侃他。不过Bucky知道，现在不爽的人绝不止他一个。

“失落的人是你。”Bucky平静地说。“你更加不喜欢看到Thor和Steve这样。”他的语气十分肯定，而且丝毫不带波澜。Loki一怔，随即冷笑道：“那个笨蛋哥哥，随他做什么我都懒得管。你就别嘴硬了。”Loki俯下身，变成Steve的样子，用力掰过Bucky的脸，强迫他看着自己。“嘿，很想我是不是？想做什么都可以哦。”“放开我。你不是Steve。”“其实你很想他现在在你身边吧。别不承认。”Loki变成的美国队长温柔地笑了，“你看，既然他们都已经玩得这么开心了…..”他的手顺着Bucky的脸摸到下巴，喉结，再到锁骨，最后停在胸前。“为什么我们不能也开心一下呢？”

“我不想和你打。”Bucky努力让自己的声音变得平静，他已经非常会克制自己的情感，但这一次，他觉得自己要被点燃了。“把手拿开。我视频还没看完。”“哼，这就生气了？”Loki又变回本尊，嗤笑道，“我看你是不敢吧，到底还是个渺小的蝼蚁呢。”

“砰！！”电脑桌随着一声巨响爆裂开来，Bucky愤怒地将拳头砸向Loki，对方却瞬移到他的身后。“还抱着那只熊呢。”Loki撇撇嘴，“真有本事的话就陪我玩一场，如何？”“闭嘴！烦死了！”Bucky被这个话唠彻底激怒了，他真想现在就把这个家伙狠狠地敲晕过去让他懂得“沉默是金”，但是Loki并不好对付。况且Bucky也不想打架，他不想因为Loki而让这个公寓一片狼藉，这不值得。他在脑海里迅速地权衡了利弊。不就是陪这个话唠玩一场么，有什么大不了的。

于是Bucky收了手。“你到底想干什么？”他盯着一脸不怀好意的Loki。“很简单。你躺倒那边的床上去。”Loki邪恶地笑了笑，“要我变成你家美国队长的样子么？”“要玩就别那么多话。”Bucky冷冷地瞟了他一眼，在床上躺下，“你要是敢做出格的事情我就打断你的手。”“哼，蝼蚁。”Loki轻蔑地撇撇嘴，翻身跨坐在Bucky的腰上，“你可没资格反抗我。”Bucky刚想给他一拳，门突然开了。

“Bucky！我回来了！你看我带了最新款的吧唧熊哦！”  
“弟弟弟弟！我买了鸡腿回来！快一起吃！”

两个人的笑容瞬间凝固。此时他们看到的是——Bucky的身体陷进软绵绵的床里，Loki跨坐在他身上，还低着头，好像下一秒就会吻上去。

“啊啊啊啊——弟弟你在干什么！！！你怎么…….”Thor手中的一大袋鸡腿哗啦啦地散了一地。  
“你放开Bucky ！！”Steve愤怒地甩出了盾，Loki瞬间从Bucky身上消失。“Bucky！！”Steve几乎是扑上去抱住了他，“你….你还好吧？为什么不反抗？Loki欺负你了吗？有没有受伤？．．．”Loki站在Thor身后，故意抬高了声调：“美国队长也有迟来的一天啊。我已经把该做的事情做好了。”

“什么？！！！”Steve和Thor同时回头。还没等Steve发作，Thor的表情就严肃起来，他一把抓住Loki：“你对Bucky做了什么？！Steve是我的朋友，你不能这么对他，不能这么对Bucky！”他又转向Steve：“我很抱歉，我会好好教训他的。走！”Thor揪着哼哼唧唧的Loki回到了他们的房间，关上了门。

“Bucky…..”Steve一脸愧疚，“我…我没想到只是去了趟SDCC就出了这么大的事儿，我真不该让你和Loki单独留在家里…我….我错了，我以后再也不一个人去玩了。你…你需不需要点什么…..”“我需要你。”Bucky说着吻上Steve的嘴唇，Steve顺势抱着他，又把他压回床里。“Loki没有做什么。他不停地吵我，要我陪他玩一场。我被他烦的不行，刚同意陪他玩你们就回来了。”听到Bucky完全不带任何声调起伏的解释，Steve松了口气。“Bucky…..我向你保证我不会……”“我知道。我只是…..”Bucky脸上泛红，“不知道为什么看到你和Thor那样我就很不爽。”“抱歉Bucky，我想我是玩得有些过火了。以后我们都一起去好么？”Steve把新买的吧唧熊塞到Bucky手里，“我爱你。”他心里暗暗地有点欣喜，Bucky这明显是在吃醋，真是太可爱了。 “我也爱你。”Bucky微微笑了笑，伸手拿过床边的美队熊，把两只熊放在了一起。

什么都发生了，什么又都没有发生，也许，这就是最好的结局。

===END====


End file.
